Field of Invention
The present application relates to an image capturing device. More particularly, the present application relates to a controlling method for triggering the image capturing device to capture images and/or videos automatically.
Description of Related Art
Recently, the increasing popularity of the social network makes people share their status and photos more frequently. Since the photos shared are normally taken by the mobile device (e.g., cell phones, tablets, etc.), image related application programs of the mobile device are forced to be equipped with some necessary features, such as selfie-shooting, filtering, photo-editing toolbox, etc.
However, some of the features require complicated procedures to activate. For example, when the user would like to stitch two images/videos captured by two different cameras into a single image/video, the user is required to complete a long procedure including capturing one image/video by a camera, switching to another camera, capturing another image/video by the following camera, and resizing two different images/videos such that the images/videos are matched for stitching.